


Learning Experience

by cherrysprite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Theo Raeken, Bisexuality, Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, First Kiss, Getting Together, I just can't get there with writing it yet oop-, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sexual Tension, This was going to be a lot fluffier than it is but something happened um, not smut tho, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite
Summary: They're supposed to be keeping an eye on a suspicious member of a new pack who happens to like the nightlife, so Liam isn't expecting for Theo to pull him onto the dance floor.The closest thing to smut I've ever written
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just apologize in advance if this isn't good!! I haven't ever written good smut before and even though this isn't smut, it's in that new territory, and I am MUCH more experienced with humor, so...I'm gonna go ahead and hope that this isn't too painful to read. 
> 
> But hey, two stories written in one day? I'll call it a win.

| 

Music bumps throughout the club as strobe lights hit different parts of the floor, walls, and dancers, making everyone seem a little more colorful and energetic in the sweltering heat as they move to the beat. There are drinks and shots being passed around that won't effect any of the pack in the slightest, and the smell of alcohol and sweat and excitement drifts all through the club.  
  
Liam is lost. He had never really been in a club before, let alone one so big and full of people at only ten at night, so naturally he wasn't quite sure what to do there. He felt like his one task, blending in, could have been much better suited back at the hotel that the pack was staying at, trying to get some intel on a new and potentially dangerous pack of werecoyotes that had just moved into this area about an hour away from Beacon Hills. Of course he hadn't been that lucky, and while Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Mason, and Corey were calmly spying on one of the older members, Liam had been sent off with Malia, Kira, Brett, and Theo to look for any suspicious activity in the club, which one of the members was an investor in. It had apparently been very well planned out, Stiles tried to convince, since their group had been the most likely to fit in at a club since they were all good looking and not too mature looking and the least likely out of all of them to take shots and get too drunk to do their jobs. That was probably why Mason and Corey were stuck at the hotel, but Liam also wanted to think it was because the others just didn't want to do it themselves.  
  
 _Fit in_ , Liam thought to himself with a scoff. _I stick out like a sore thumb_. He looked around at the rest of the team: Brett was on the dance floor, dancing with people while also surveying the floor and all it's people with his smooth movements and height advantage, Malia was over by the bar at one end to see if the person in question was going for drinks, Kira on the other end texting her any updates. While Liam stayed towards the end of the dance floor, ignoring the people passing him by and looking around apprehensively, he caught sight of Theo on the dance floor.  
  
Liam liked to think that Theo wasn't really as attractive as it was, since it was just kind of hard to believe that a guy could look that good, but it was clear that he was now that they were in a crowd full of people who all seemed to have eyes for him, guy or girl. Theo certainly didn't seem to mind, looking smug but happy to dance with anyone who got the guts to ask, all of which had been girls so far, even though everybody had been eyeing him up. Liam couldn't blame them. Theo was...  
  
Theo was moving smoothly with a blonde girl, hands on her waist and guiding her expertly to the music, and she seemed way too into it for what Theo's actual plans were. He had started where Brett was, on the outskirts, and had been drifting through the crowd and using his partners to get closer to their guy. Edwin Tarek, normally known as just Tarek, the coyote set to inherit the alpha position when their aging leader died, was about their age and already had the power of an attractive face and a large sum of money to help him with his plans, so it was important to make sure that he wasn't doing anything suspicious. He and Theo were quite literally dancing around each other, passing around partners and just missing each other a lot of the time.  
  
Liam couldn't do anything but watch it all play out. He wasn't sure what Theo was playing at with this, but he couldn't have helped if he tried; it didn't matter how athletic he was, Liam couldn't dance for shit. Theo, however, definitely could and wasn't nearly as out of place as Liam felt, naturally being able to approach and dance smoothly and well enough that it could get him further into the crowd. Liam briefly wondered what it was like dancing with Theo and how weird it would be to suddenly have a seriously hot guy come up wanting to dance with him, especially Theo. It would be intense seeing his eyes that close, and he probably looked all types of different in the strobe lights. He was also good at dancing, so he'd probably be really easy and natural to dance with if he had any coordination at all.  
  
He didn't notice Theo coming towards him until he noticed the glare of the blonde girl focused on him after Theo had made his escape. He was walking over with a smirk on his face, smug and knowing as ever, and Liam knew already that he was about to get made fun of. "What are you doing over here?" He asked, both skeptical and amused, and Liam rolled his eyes. "I don't know what kind of clubs you've been to, but generally 'blending in' doesn't include standing on the outside of the dance floor looking like you want to kill someone. Or yourself."  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe you're blending in too well," Liam argued if a little awkwardly. "Tarek hasn't even noticed you out there."  
  
"Oh, not yet," Theo said, a shine in his eye.  
  
Liam rolled his eyes. "How do you know he's even into guys?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Liam. It doesn't matter. Nobody can resist this, not when I start dancing," He said jokingly, motioning to his body. Clad in a tight dark grey shirt and black ripped jeans, Liam could see he was right. He just kind of wished he wasn't. He looked back up at Theo to see him with a little smirk on his face, this time resembling more of a smile. He looked in his element, happy to be there. That was rare. It made Liam happy to see.  
  
He didn't get to think about it for too long when Theo looked over back to the dance floor and did a double take. "Ah, there we go!" He was suddenly whispering in Liam's ear, leaning into his space. Liam shivered a little at the noise, which alarmed him way more than anything else Theo could have said, because why the Hell would he react like that? It didn't help any when Theo put his hand on Liam's shoulder so his arm was resting against his back, holding him closely so he would see the same as what Theo was looking at. Tarek had migrated to a different part of the dance floor, dancing with a guy this time, one that looked to be about the same type as Theo. They looked pretty invested in it too, bodies moving together harshly and hands gripping hard, and it made Liam more than a little interested, just to know what that was like, dancing with another guy, especially while Theo's large hand was cupping his shoulder probably just as tightly as theirs were. "Just my luck that our guy happens to be bisexual. Or...maybe just...curious?" Theo considered, but his last word breathed into Liam's ear had too much weight to it and Liam bit his lip, desperately trying not to look at Theo. Then there was a hand on his waist and the one on his shoulder slipped down to grip at his hand, tugging him close, and _ohgodohgodohgod-_  
  
"What are you doing?" Liam bit out, snapping out of the sudden haze, now admittedly a little scared. Theo seemed to notice and rolled his eyes lightheartedly.  
  
"Come on, Liam. I need to show him what he's missing, don't I?" Theo questioned as they got further out onto the floor, parallel to Tarek. Liam swallowed nervously.  
  
"Brett knows how to dance," He protested weakly, looking around and trying to find a way out. His hesitance was quickly shifting to be about not being able to dance, forgetting who he was even with. That didn't matter. Theo shrugged.  
  
"I don't see him around, do you?" He asked, and that was it. He tugged Liam in by the waist and dropped his hand so both of them were on the beta's hips, and Liam had no time before he started moving. He swayed his hips to the music, trying to get Liam to do the same, but Liam couldn't make himself. He couldn't get with the rhythm of a song he never heard before and it didn't help at all that he could see Theo scrutinizing every move he made with those piercing eyes of his. While it could have done it for anyone else, all it did was make Liam's face feel hot, and not in the good way. Theo chuckled as he watched him try to move along with the beat, looking at him, jokingly impressed. "You're really not good at this," He observed, and Liam rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shut up," Liam growled under his breath. "You told me to blend in, I'm trying."  
  
"Not like that," Theo laughed, standing back as Liam continued to do something that more resembled someone trying to stay above water while looking sexy. Liam stopped entirely and rolled his eyes, feeling the embarrassment all the way up to the back of his eyes.  
  
"Look, if you're gonna be a dick, you can get the guy yourself-" He started frustratedly, but Theo was laughing and shaking his head as he came to get close to him again. There was a shine there that he wasn't sure he liked, and he folded his arms over his chest when Theo put his hands back on his hips.  
  
"Let me show you," Theo goaded.  
  
"What? _No!_ I-"  
  
"I'm not gonna let you fuck this up by looking awkward. And, hey, just think of it as a learning experience. Every baby bi has to learn to dance with a guy eventually, doesn't he?" Theo asked in a gravelly tone of voice, a devilish look on his face as he came in closer. Liam's eyes widened.  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"Mmhmm," Theo mumbled, unconvinced, shutting him up effectively, not from that, but from the way he nosed along Liam's neck. Liam's hands came up instinctively to grab at Theo's shoulders. He felt Theo's grin against his shoulder and held his breath. "Good," He praised at the movement, his hands squeezing Liam's waist a little firmer. "Now, just follow my lead," He whispered, and Liam swallowed hard again.  
  
Theo moved Liam's hips with his hands, swaying him back and forth with the music, slowly at some points and quicker in others until Liam finally got a sense of the pace they were going. It was hard at first, but Liam got the hang of it eventually, the way their bodies fit together, and he was ashamed to admit that he was absolutely dizzy with it. All he could smell was Theo's spicy scent and sweat, hear his roughly whispered words and intense eyes staring into his whenever he dared to make eye contact. Theo leaned in, goosebumps already popping up on Liam's neck where his breath hit. "Ready to really be convincing?" Theo asked, hardly waiting for an answer, but Liam nodded anyway. Theo grinned against his neck and nipped at it seductively, and Liam was hardly able to stop the gasp that made it halfway up his throat. He choked it down and shut his eyes, but his head fell to the side as he bared his neck. Fuck it, Theo could think whatever he wanted about his sexuality.  
  
Theo chuckled against his skin darkly, but much to Liam's disappointment, he didn't indulge him there anymore.  
  
Liam was right to have been nervous when Theo suggested making it really convincing, as if it hadn't been before, because his entire body was burning up at what Theo did next. Every inch of their bodies were touching where they could now, their chests pressed together and legs getting tangled up. Theo wasn't stopping there, either; one of his hands left Liam's hip to snake up his back, briefly dipping under his shirt before making it's way up over the shirt to go into his hair. Liam felt his long, strong fingers in the hair on the back of his head and wanted to groan, but held it back the best he could, choosing to wrap his arms around Theo's neck instead, clinging on for dear life.  
  
Liam opened his eyes for just a second and regretted it entirely, finding Theo staring right at him, and his head fell forward so their foreheads were touching, an all-too frustrated sounding groan slipping from his lips. He closed his eyes again, trying not to think too hard about just how close Theo's lips were, just how easy it would be to kiss him on the middle of the dance floor and how much Theo's eyes seemed to be daring him to do it, but they couldn't stay shut for long. _"Little wolf..."_ Theo said lowly and seriously, sounding just as tired of this as Liam was, and Liam opened up again just in time to catch Theo staring at his mouth hungrily, his fingertips starting to feel a little too sharp on his hips in a way that had him choking back a moan.  
  
Liam was about to say fuck it and do it, kiss Theo like he had been wanting to deep down for months, kiss him like he would die for it, when Brett separated them to whisper in Theo's ear. Liam broke away in a shocked daze, blinking through the wall of lust that had overtaken him. "Tarek's on the move back to the hotel, Malia saw him and another one of the coyotes leaving," Brett said to Theo, who nodded like nothing had just happened before and started walking towards the exit to catch up. Liam stood there, stunned, watching him go, and only started walking when Brett looked at him with wide, amused eyes at his state. His cheeks burned on the way out.  
  
+++  
  
Liam sighed as he got ready for bed after he got back to his hotel room an hour later. As it turned out, Tarek was on his way to a McDonald's with his friend to go drunkenly eat McNuggets for a half hour after a night out, not conducting whatever master plan Stiles seemed to think he was, and Liam had sat spying on him in a bush with the guy who still had him hard just a few minutes before. This life really was a fucking bitch sometimes.  
  
After he brushed his teeth and taking a thoughtful shower, he looked at himself in the mirror as he splashed cold water on his face. Blue eyes looked back at him, looking tired but both wide awake at the same time, because Jesus Christ. He was pretty sure he could sleep for days after that, just out of the sheer rush of that all. He ran his hand through his still wet hair and breathed deep, in and out a few times until he had calmed down, and went back towards the main room to go to get dressed for sleep.  
  
He had just opened the drawer with his underwear in it when he heard the keycard scanner on the door beep, and Theo slipped in too fast for Liam to even say anything before he was being pushed roughly against the dresser with a grunt. The drawer slammed shut under him and he gasped as Theo took a hold on a handful of his wet hair and tugged his head to the side, gasping out as he attached his mouth to the sensitive skin there. "Theo-" He tried, but the sudden, hard suction of Theo's mouth on his neck had his knees going weak and a whimper tumbling out of his mouth helplessly instead.  
  
"You didn't really think we were done back there, did you?" Theo rumbled, a wolfish grin on his lips before he used his grip on the back of Liam's head to smash their lips together. Liam moaned loudly and desperately into his mouth as soon as it opened up for him, uncaring that every supernatural being in the hotel could hear him, and wrapped his arms around Theo's neck to pull himself up closer. Theo bit his lip, an asshole even when they were that close to having sex, but Liam couldn't even bring himself to care.  
"Now," Theo panted, Liam hanging onto every word. "Think you want more of a lesson?"  
  
Liam's back hit the bed a second later.

|   
  
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope that was okay. Nobody really beta-reads my stuff but i REALLY don't know how I would have asked anyone to beta read THIS one lmao. Either way, it was interesting to write, and if anyone who's -better- and -comfortable- with writing that type of thing, you're certainly welcome to finish it with the events that happen afterwards if you really want to know.
> 
> Comments and Constructive Criticism is always welcome!  
> \- Emma (Formerly Sweetest_Thiam)


End file.
